Super Optimus Bros
by NYB
Summary: Megatron and Optimus battle on into the Mushroom Kingdom. Will Optimus be able to save Princess Daisy?
1. Part I

The Super Optimus Brothers 

Part 1

  
  


Everything in **bold** is copyrighted by Hasbro and their affiliates and everything in **green** belongs to Nintendo and their affiliates! It is just my fiction of them being introduced to eachother and has never actually occured _officially_.

Time frame: c. Fifteen years before the **Unicron** incident and about the same year as the rerelease **Super Mario Bros. 2 (Super Mario All-Stars)**  
*I also included use of my creative license.

In what appears to be the heart of **Cybertron**, **Shockwave **-- the Military Commander -- is twisting a wrench against a nut in a dark tunnel with metal walls. The shadows of **Frenzy **and **Rumble **can be made out standing with him as **Shockwave **moves his glowing eye back and forth at them, scowling at their irritable manners. 

Frenzy: (waving his hand) Come on **Shockwave**! **Megatron **said: "Fix the **Space Bridge **as soon as you can!"

Rumble: (pointing his finger at **Shockwave**) …And you know that means _now_!

Shockwave: (eye glows brightly) I'm working as fast as I can, you decept-i-munchkins. (Twisting his nut) When the **Space Bridge** _does_ operate, I intend for it to work _properly_ for his Mightiness, **Megatron**. 

In the background of the tunnel, around a curve, **Frenzy **hears a noise. He turns around, simultaneously voicing his surprise. **Rumble **follows suit by transforming his hands into giant crushers, yelling "_Who _goes there?!" 

Shockwave: (to **Rumble**) HALT! Keep your hands to yourself, **Rumble**! I will use my light ray to shine that way, firstly. (pointing his arm cannon down the tunnel hallway) _No harsh moves_!

Frenzy: (Looking down the hallway) There's nothin' there! Don't tell me my optical sensors're playin' tricks on me!

Shockwave: (shaking his cannon arm at **Frenzy**) You'd be wise not to hear things you're supposed to be keeping an eye on! (pointing down the hallway) Go with **Rumble** and take a look! I can finish the mission from here. (tightens the nut with the wrench and leans back into his taller stature.)

Rumble: Aw, me 'n' you again, **Frenzy**?

Frenzy: (looks at **Rumble** and walks down the hallway, using his chest discs to flash with new light) With that one eye of his, he probably thinks he's seein' double anyway, **Rumble**. Let's go.

Rumble follows **Frenzy **deeper into the tunnel with his crushers still implemented onto the tips of his arms, but not activating them. **Frenzy** spots a glimpse of **Ravage **in the light, a fellowship to him -- courtesy of Decepticon **Soundwave**. 

Frenzy: Oh, now would you look at that? (pointing) It's just **Ravage**, lookin' fer his litter box! 

Rumble: (Transforming his hands) That wouldn't be the first black cat who tried to spook me, (pointing his finger at **Ravage **and moving in close like he's going to poke him) but it better be the _last_! I almost leveled the interior of **Cybertron **because of you!

Ravage growls back and takes lead back toward **Shockwave**.

Frenzy: Hey, _Shockworm_! (gesturing to **Ravage**) We found your pet heap of junk! 

Shockwave: He isn't _mine_, **Frenzy**, because then that would mean that _you're_ mine, too and I would _never_ have you. I have a job for you. (points down the hallway at some wrecked "original" machines from eons and eons ago, _ancient _**TransFormers**) Clear away that wreckage so we can obtain access to the final branch of the **Space Bridge's** Meta-Chamber Theta.

Frenzy: Aw, man. How many more of these do we hafta go through, _Barney_!? 

Shockwave: (pointing his arm cannon up and shaking in frustration, then aims it right at **Frenzy**) I told you not to call me that!

Rumble: (steps between **Shockwave's **Laser Cannon and his prototype brother **Frenzy**) **Frenzy**, you've got to get your _rumble _circuits and your _bumble _circuits uncrossed, because that's our cue! (pulls **Frenzy **toward the wreckage and transforming his crushers back in over his hands) Don't you want to do this for **Megatron**?

Frenzy: (looking back at **Shockwave, **whose cannon is being withdrawn to fall at his side) Yeah. (transforming his hands into crushers and moving toward the wreckage) For **_Megatron_**!

Shockwave: (lifting his hand arm to his forehead, and to **Ravage**) I wish your master would learn a thing or two about repairing this **Space Bridge**, **Ravage**.

Ravage snarls and jumps into the blackness of Meta-Chamber Theta. He runs through halls and tubes, occasionally using the rocket thrusters of his side-mounted launching mechanisms to advance further in height through the other platforms and levels of inner-**Cybertron**. Once he has found his way to **Shockwave's **military outpost, he transforms into a standard-issue audio cassette and inserts himself into **Soundwave**, as if the information interceptor was created fully aware of this sudden comeback and was prepared to receive him.

Soundwave hits a button on **Shockwave's **computer that is looped to **Megatron **on Earth. Once **Megatron's** stern face appears on the monitor, **Soundwave** hits his playback button located on his shoulder and says in monotone: "**Ravage**, report!"

Ravage plays back **Shockwave **barking orders at **Frenzy** "Clear away that wreckage so we can obtain access to the final branch of the **Space Bridge's **Meta-Chamber Theta." **Frenzy **is also in the mix, complaining "Aw, man. How many more of these do we hafta go through, _Barney_!?" **Shockwave's **screaming back at **Frenzy **follows, "I told you not to call me that!"

Megatron can't see the events having already taken place but a certain look crawls over his face that means he can imagine what it must've looked like. With ferocity and authority, **Megatron **shouts at **Soundwave** "Keep a close eye…and an even closer ear…on that repair team, **Shockwave**. Their incompatibility is perhaps more annoying than all of **Starscream's** audio percepti-fier chips put together." 

Soundwave: (nodding, and obediently in monotone) Yes, **Megatron**. 

Decepticon-Decepticon Flashover

(**_segue way_**)

Starscream, as always, is right beside **Megatron** -- this time on the top of a steep hill, where there is energy theft taking place at a power plant placed inset the surrounding valley. The scientist-would-be-warrior jet robot is taunting the leader's leadership and as ready for a **Decepticon** overthrow as ever. The **Constructicons **are toting, lifting and piling **energon cubes **lower in the valleyas fast as **Mixmaster**, **Skywarp **and **Thundercracker **can fill them.

Starscream: (teasingly) Ready to fail again, _mighty _master **Megatron**?

Megatron: Again, I don't know what you're rambling on about, **Starscream**. The **Autobots **are not aware of our plan. (shaking his fist at the new work) …and they won't be!

Starscream: (haughtily) Time will tell exactly how shortly the **Autobots **fall onto the certain knowledge that you're going to take over **Cybertron** twenty years into the future and harness the power of **Unicron **through **Galvatron… **and _there _will be **Optimus Prime **right there to stand before youagain**, **raining acid rain on your parade**… **unless you know something I _don't_, as _usual_, your _Mightiness_**. **

Megatron: (gesturing to **Starscream **with his cannon arm) Your ignorance, **Starscream**…My _bliss_! Your speed into the forbidden will be the death of you, **Starscream**. Be sure that _I_ will not let you pull _me _down _with _you! Be wise. I am going to take this shipment of **energon **directly to **Cybertron **so we can proceed with the … _massive undertaking_! (evil laugh follows, as **Megatron **metallicallyslaps **Starscream **with the back of his hand) I will undertake YOU if the **Autobots **find out all this prematurely! 

Starscream lands in the valley, where he is eyeballed by his prototype brothers **Skywarp **and **Thundercracker**. 

Skywarp: If you keep buggin' **Megatron**, **Starscream **(turns invisible) …you're gonna end up looking like this! GONE!

Thundercracker: You always did drown out my impressive thunderclap, _Starscrap_! (grabs a hose that's squirting pure energy) Why don't you take a dip? (points the hose right at **Starscream's **mouth, suffocating him)

Megatron: (laughing) Well put, **Thundercracker**! If there's any way to waste energy, it's by putting **Starscream **out of his misery. (ferociously) NOW FILL ALL THE CUBES **SOUNDWAVE **LEFT FOR YOU RIGHT NOW! The **SPACE BRIDGE **IS ALMOST DONE! I WILL NOT BE CAUGHT OFF-GUARD OR, SO BE IT, I WILL EXECUTE YOUR FOR INSOLENCE!

Skywarp: (turns visible, having not moved an inch, but whose glare is fixed on **Megatron**) Yes, master. **Thundercracker**, **Starscream**, let's move it or lose it!

Thundercracker and **Starscream **fill cubes with **Mixmaster **and **Skywarp **to the tune of **Megatron **laughing down at the valley from the top of the central peak. Inevitably, **Starscream **pipes up so only the robots in the vicinity can hear him. 

Starscream: One day, I will be the leader of the **Decepticons**, and **Megatron **can go right where he _mega-belongs_!

Decepticon-**Autobot **Flashover

The humans **Spike**, **Sparkplug**, **Chip Chase** and high school cheerleader **Carly **are all at **Autobot **headquarters with the robots **Wheeljack**, **Bumblebee**, **Hoist**, **Cliffjumper**, **Hound**, **Perceptor**, **Blaster**, **Jazz **and **Tracks**. Standing over his **Autobots **in elite fashion is their leader, **Optimus Prime**. 

Bumblebee and **Cliffjumper **are engaged in video game battle, and the game is **Super Mario Kart**. **Bumblebee **is in the car of **Donkey Kong **and **Cliffjumper **chose **Luigi**. 

Cliffjumper: (annoyed by **Bumblebee's **advantage) I'm going to catch up with you, _Bumblebrat_.

Bumblebee: (laughing) You can't beat me in real-life, and you can't beat me in here either, _Cliffjunker_.

Cliffjumper: (punches **Bumblebee **in his chest, knocking the yellow robot off his guard and making him crash) I'll teach you a thing or two about speed, Monkey-breath.

Bumblebee: (scowling at the red car-robot **Cliffjumper**) You're about as gallant in battle as you are here…and that's still in _another world_! (laughs and smacks **Cliffjumper **in the face)

Cliffjumper's face turns as red as his chromanium-plated body and puts **Bumblebee **in a headlock, inviting **Optimus Prime **to take control of the argument in his behalf with just a look.

Optimus Prime: (pointing at **Cliffjumper**) That'll be enough, guys. (To the humans) What is _that _curious contraption? 

Spike: What, that? That's a **Super Nintendo**, **Optimus**! It's designed for recreation! 

Chip: (enthused) Yeah! We have a lot better simulations where I come from, **Optimus**, but this a consumer-level fun machine! You can be in the shoes of anyone from any dimension, with any possible mission, depending on who programmed the game in the first place! My favorite game is **Metroid **because it not only refreshes my scientific and chemists' instincts, but it still gives me a hand up in my hunting prowess! 

Sparkplug: Oh it's prowess now, huh, **Chip**? (gives **Chip **a nugee like it was his son)

Chip: Well, it beats the hell out of **Dr. Mario**. (looking at **Carly**)

Carly: (laughing) Well, what did you expect, …_John Madden Football_?!

Spike, **Wheeljack**, **Sparkplug **and **Tracks **can be seen laughing their tail-lights off. **Optimus Prime **points at the screen as **Bumblebee **races **Donkey Kong **past **Yoshi**. 

Optimus Prime: (pointing at the screen at **Yoshi**) What is _that _strange creature!?

Spike: That's a dinosaur, just like **Grimlock**, **Optimus**! 

Optimus Prime: (raising his fingers to his mouth plate, near his chin, decisively) …_Just like _**Grimlock**?

Wheeljack chuckles and listens in close. **Spike **notices **Wheeljack's **reaction and gives the **Autobot **an ounce of credit.

Spike: (To **Optimus Prime**) Well, not exactly like **Grimlock**, **Optimus**. This one's made of flesh and he's magic.

Wheeljack: (astounded) Magic? How?

Spike: Well, he's green now, but if he eats a certain fruit then he can transform into another colored dinosaur!

Wheeljack: (even more astounded by **Spike's **choice of phrases) He can _transform_!? 

Spike: In a **Super Mario Brother**-type of way, not in an **Autobot **kind of way, **Wheeljack**. Then, when he's done transforming he can influence very un-**Super Mario **conditions on the atmosphere and **Super Mario's** enemies.

Optimus Prime: I guess we'll have to find out what the **Super Mario Brother **way is before we can conclude what "very un-**Super Mario**" is. 

Spike: (embarrassed by the power of his explanation to **Optimus Prime, **but trying to hide it in his obedience of **Prime's** personality) Yeah, **Prime**. We'll have to see.

Optimus Prime: For now, if I could, I have to use **Teletran 1 **to get an update from **Jetfire **& **Powerglide**. ****

Carly: (grabbing the **RF switch **from the back of **Teletran 1 **and turning it from the **Super Nintendo** back to the **Autobot **super-computer's services) Right away, **Optimus**! 

Chip hits a button on the panel and the monitor follows **Jetfire **in his transformed jet mode with **Powerglide **hanging out of his storage area in his robot mode. 

Optimus Prime: **Powerglide**, report. 

Powerglide: Hi, **Optimus**! We've scanned **Decepticon** activity all the way up the Colorado river! They're going to use a clearing for something I bet, but so far, following **Laserbeak **and **Buzzsaw **has just led us further up the river. 

Optimus Prime: I bet they know you're on their tail, guys. Maybe you should back off for a while and come back when the timing's right!

Jetfire: (veering off course by executing a hard barrel roll away from **Teletran 1's **airborne optical drone) Copy that, **Optimus**! We'll grab 'em both and pull their video sensors through their output modules just as soon as they lead us to the rest of the **Decepticons**!

Optimus Prime: We're probably not giving you anything you can't handle, **Jetfire**, but please radio in for back-up before you make any airstrikes that might get **Megatron's **unwanted attention. I just want to know what he's doing first! 

Powerglide:(hanging out of **Jetfire's **dooras far as he can, unwaveringly observing the zoomed-in view of **Laserbeak **& **Buzzsaw's **flight path) You got it, **Prime**. Lock, load, but no leaping. 

Optimus Prime: (nodding to **Chip **to end transmission) However you care to put it, **Powerglide**, just don't put it out at **Megatron**. Radio back in with results.

Powerglide nods at **Optimus Prime **right before his head turns back to view the cassette-tape/birds with his built-in binocular vision. The transmission ends right there. 

Optimus: (to **Carly **and **Spike**) You may play your Nine-ten-do on **Teletran 1** again, now for fifteen earth minutes, guys. That should give **Powerglide **and **Jetfire **ample time to throw off **Buzzsaw **and **Laserbeak **and follow them back on track right in to the arms of the **Decepticons**.

While **Carly **throws the **RF switch **back into position, **Spike **smiles at **Optimus Prime **and asks, "Do you think **Jetfire **and **Powerglide **will fall right into the _waiting_ arms of the **Decepticons**?"

Optimus Prime: (walking out of the room) Of course not, **Spike**. That would be very un-**Optimus** like.

Spike: (smiling) Aw, shucks, **Optimus**. We all know what that's like. (winks) 

Optimus Prime winks back by flashing an eye and waves to **Spike**. Just before **Optimus Prime **makes his way through a sliding door of **the Ark**, he hears **Hoist **saying something about him and **Donkey Kong **that zooms through his logic circuits in an odd, askew path. 

Hoist: **Jazz**, **Optimus Prime **as an ape? That's not even the slightest bit funny. 

Jazz: (to **Hoist **in a jive-like manner) I didn't mean nothin' personal by it. I just thought it sounded **Super Mario**-like. 

Wheeljack: (focusing intently on **Yoshi**, and makes a verbal note to himself) A dinosaur that can transform into other dinosaurs... It's just canny, but I think it would work … (shrugs) 

Autobot-**Decepticon **Flashover

Shockwave, **Rumble **and **Frenzy **are together in the bowels of **Cybertron **during the elapsed time, still fixing the meta-chamber energy-branch mechanism that's inside Meta-Chamber Theta. With the device fixed, the **Space Bridge **would be operational again at the behest of **Megatron**. 

**Soundwave **enters the energy branch of Meta-Chamber Theta and asks for a report from **Rumble **and **Frenzy **in his monotone voice. 

**Rumble**: **Frenzy **and I can rumble and tumble with the best of 'em, **Soundwave**, but our _glorious _military commander and all-around boob -- (pointing) **Shockwave's **slowing down the **Decepticon **cause faster than his own multi-processor can handle. 

**Shockwave**: (twisting his last nut) That'll be enough, _Ramble_. The **Space Bridge's **repair is 100% complete. (To **Soundwave**) We can depart and report at once to **Megatron**!

**Decepticon-Decepticon **Flashover

At **Shockwave's **base of operations, **Shockwave **and **Soundwave **collaborate their report into one that's more easily fed to **Megatron**. 

Shockwave: Operation is complete, **Megatron**. The **Space Bridge **will be operational in seventeen-thousand astro-seconds. 

**Megatron**: Magnificent, **Shockwave**! Be prepared to receive me, your master, and ten-thousand mega-units of **energon**. 

**Starscream**: (complaining) What about us!? Don't we get to go back to **Cybertron**? 

**Megatron**: **Starscream**, you FOOL! If I allow you imbeciles to return to **Cybertron** WITH me, then that would leave a way for the **Autobots **to invade my objectives! This is a solo operation; So-Low I don't want to see YOU (points to **Starscream**) anywhere near **Cybertron**! UNDERSTAND!?

**Starscream**: Yes, mighty **Megatron**. (quietly) I will stay here with (his tone changes into a very agreeable one) …the _other _**Decepticons**! 

**Megatron**: (grunting at his distaste) Very well, but don't get any ideas. You are to hold off any **Autobot **intrusion, only, ,…and _that _is my command! LOAD THE **ENERGON** into the **Space Bridge**! 

**Thundercracker**: Yes, sir. You heard him! (gestures to **Skywarp **and the **Constructicons**) Load 'er up!

**Scavenger**: **Megatron**, I have an idea how to load your **Space Bridge **faster than your optical sensors can blink! (to the rest of the **Constructicons**) **Bonecrusher**, **Hook**, **Long Haul**, **Mixmaster **…**Scrapper**! Now that you're already in transformation modes - Phase 1 - then motivate into Phase 2, and transform into …

**Mixmaster **lines up next to **Scrapper **to form the legs of **Devastator**, followed by **Long Haul **and **Hook **to form his body and head. **Bonecrusher **and **Scavenger **complete the entire body as they form his grappling members, his arms and hands. 

**Devastator**: …**Devastator**!!!!!!!

**Megatron**: (chuckles victoriously) Yyyyes, **Devastator**! Perform with expedience!

The **Constructicon **super-robot easily lifts the stack of **energon **and places it into the **Space Bridge**, knocking a screaming **Starscream **out of the way, along with his "brothers" **Skywarp **and **Thundercracker**.

**Megatron **notices the arrival of **Soundwave's **closest bird-friends **Laserbeak **and **Buzzsaw**, and holds his arms out in invitation for them to perch on his body to return to **Cybertron **and **Soundwave**. 

**Megatron**: **Laserbeak**, **Buzzsaw,** report! Did you see any **Autobots**?

Both birds nod affirmatively. 

**Megatron**: (upset, pointing his arm cannon at **Laserbeak**) Did they follow you back? 

**Buzzsaw **lunges forward, panicked and nods a definite "no."

**Megatron**: (suspiciously aware) For your sake -- (eyeballing **Laserbeak**)…both your sakes -- you had better hope the **Autobots** do not find out _anything_! 

**Decepticon**-**Autobot **Flashover

**Jetfire **is miles and miles away from the location of the **Space Bridge **along with **Powerglide, **whospies away at the valley where **Devastator**, **Megatron **and his air attack team work. **Powerglide **can see everythingas he hits his radio button frantically, trying to radio to **Optimus Prime**.

**Powerglide**: (desperately) **Prime**, can you hear us? **Powerglide **to **Prime**. **Prime**, it's an emergency!

Back at **Autobot **headquarters, **Optimus Prime **hears the call of **Powerglide **on his personal built-in radio. 

**Optimus Prime**: Yes, **Powerglide**!?

**Powerglide**: Obtain visual for our location as fast as you can! We've got something you're dyin' to see!

**Optimus Prime**: (runs toward Teletran 1) Right away.

In the distance, **Starscream **notices **Jetfire's **body all those miles away, since **Starscream's **vision is extraordinary like that of a bald eagle. Surprised as he is by the appearance of his old friend, he does not tell **Megatron **about **Jetfire**. Instead, the jet leader rushes headlong into battle, or at least to find out the presence of other **Autobots**. 

**Powerglide**: (on the radio with **Optimus Prime **as he bounces around the **Autobot **headquarters to observe **Teletran 1's **monitor. **Powerglide** also pans in on **Starscream **transforming and approaching fast) **Starscream **has spotted us, **Prime**, but I want you to see as much as you can before we get shut off. 

As **Optimus Prime **enters the computer room of **Teletran 1**, **Carly **is alone with **Bumblebee **playing the two-player version of **Dr. Mario**. Neither **Carly **nor **Bumblebee **are aware that their game is about to be interrupted and **Optimus Prime **doesn't give much warning to **Teletran 1**, either, since he is a hurry to beat **Starscream**. **Optimus Prime **dodges **Bumblebee **and **Carly **and then slaps a button on the panel of **Teletran 1**. 

All of a sudden, **Mario, **the hero and plumber of many video games from **Nintendo**, explodes in a mix of colors first on the monitor, then apparently _out _of **Teletran 1's** screen through the lens of the optical drone, and the mustached Italian man starts running toward a collision with **Starscream**.

**Mario **reacts surprised. "Mama-_mia_!" he exclaims and starts to run back toward the optical drone with fear in his eyes. The backside of his brother **Luigi**, visible back at headquarters on **Teletran 1**, blocks out the rest of the actions of **Mario, **until a second later when **Luigi **bounces over him completely, just in time to see **Starscream** stop flight and transform into a robot. This chain reaction is repeated almost like Abbot and Costello (but if Lucy got to the show) as **Luigi **turns around in fear and bumps into **Princess Daisy **who is coincidentally _also_ following **Luigi **out of the lens of the optical drone via **Teletran 1**.

**Bumblebee**: **Super Mario**? Outside the game? 

**Carly**: (surprised) They're making these video games more real everyday! 

**Optimus Prime**: You mean that's _not _part of the game?

**Carly**: It's impossible, unless the **Nintendo **is glitching on the same frequency as the computer, **Optimus**! But if **Super Mario **isn't real, then why would **Starscream **be pointing his firepower at the new guests? (points at the monitor where **Starscream **is surely pointing his firepower at **Luigi **and **Princess Daisy**)

**Starscream**: My **null ray **_should _do the trick on that optical drone! 

**Starscream **fires his **null ray, **destroying it and inspiring **Powerglide **to transform and retreat with **Jetfire. **An unsuspected stowaway also catches hold without instant detection. **Starscream **does not notice **Mario's **departure, but his absence is noted momentarily. 

**Starscream**: (yelling to **Luigi **and **Princess Daisy**) I thought there were _three _of you! I bet the one in the red shirt escaped with those _AutoBozos_! No matter… **Megatron **will still be pleased as _punch_ to hear I chased away two **Autobots **and another one of you despicable flesh creatures (transforms into a jet, stuffing **Luigi **and the **Princess **away in his cockpit) and he'll be even more pleased that I captured YOU! It's off to see the WIZARD, the WONDERFUL WIZARD OF the **Decepticons**! (laughs)

**Powerglide**: (on the radio with **Optimus Prime **at **Autobot **Headquarters. **Mario **is safe in his cockpit) They just jumped right out of the drone's eye, **Prime**. I couldn't begin to explain it! You think those humans were always in there, or they just snuck in there recently?

**Optimus Prime**: No, **Powerglide**. They are replicas of what I believe to be… _fictional characters_. 

**Jetfire**: (listening in) That is most interesting, **Prime**. Unfortunately, my old friend **Starscream **is up to his old tricks. Namely: capturing earth creatures. It would appear that the one in the green and the one in the pink dress are just such the victims this time. 

**Optimus Prime**: You're kidding me. 

**Powerglide**: No jokes, I'm afraid, **Prime**. What's more, the two brothers got separated from each other, and one's with us!

A replacement optical drone picks up **Mario **in **Powerglide **on visuals for **Optimus Prime **and the other **Autobots **to see back at Headquarters.

**Optimus Prime**: (proudly) It's regrettable that the brothers had to be separated, **Powerglide**, but it may be just the leverage the **Autobots** need to win this battle. 

**Jetfire**: (humorously) I don't know what the monkey joke meant that **Jazz **was talking to us about earlier on the radio, **Prime**, but this little guy looks a little bit like you. 

**Optimus Prime**: (looking at **Jazz**) _Monkey joke_? 

**Jazz**: (lively) I can explain, **Prime**! 

**Ironhide**: (new to the group, but not new to the joke.) It's better you don't. (chuckles and places a hand on **Jazz's **shoulder to stop him) It's better you don't. 

**Optimus Prime**: Whatever the case, get **Mario **back to us at headquarters safely, **Powerglide**. We can do without any more sudden **Decepticon **tragedies. 

**Powerglide**: I won't even let him get bumped by a **goombah**, **Prime**.

**Optimus Prime**: (confused) Whatever that means….

Autobot-**Decepticon **Flashover

**Megatron **is back in the valley, along with **Thundercracker**, **Skywarp**, **Devastator**, **Laserbeak **and **Buzzsaw**. **Megatron **is captured in conversation with **Starscream** about the two prisoners, held captive by **Thundercracker **and **Skywarp**. 

**Megatron**: You said there were two **Autobots, Starscream**?

**Starscream**: Yes, mighty **Megatron**. I fought them and they fled with their engines between their legs, like they _always_ do and I captured these two humans who were with them. 

**Luigi **smiles and winks reassuringly at **Princess Daisy **from the grip of **Skywarp**. **Princess Daisy **tries to smile back realistically.

**Luigi**:Well, we're not exactly _all _human…

**Megatron**: SILENCE, FLESH CREATURE! YOU ARE WHATEVER THE **DECEPTICONS** IMPLY, AND JUST AS WORTHLESS AS THAT IS!

**Luigi**: (takes a big gulp and tries to swallow it) Yes, Signore. 

. 

**Starscream**: Now can I return to **Cybertron, **master **Megatron**? That fleeting glimpse of **Jetfire **has brought me memories that leave me squirming in my cyber-ceptors to breathe the air up there just once more! 

**Megatron**: Why, **Starscream**? …are you afraid that you left your **energon **sink on back at home? 

**Starscream**: (frustrated) NOTHING I DO IS EVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, **MEGATRON**! (pleading pathetically) Please, **Megatron**! You don't want to leave me here with these blasted _Decepti-clods, _do you!?

**Skywarp **and **Thundercracker **give **Starscream **a very long and dirty look. 

**Megatron**: (decisively) You gave me a good idea, **Starscream**. These two … whatever or whoever they are … will escort all the **Decepticons **back to **Cybertron **to witness the end of their world… or at the very least… their entire universe! (evil laugh) **Decepticons**! Get into the **Space Bridge**!

**Devastator **disunites back into **Mixmaster**, **Long Haul**, **Scavenger**, **Scrapper**, **Bonecrusher **and **Hook**, who transform into robots individually and fly to the **Space Bridge **to meet **Megatron **and his air attack team, add **Luigi **and **Princess Daisy**. The **Space Bridge **awakens from it's programming in conjunction with **Cybertron's **matter**-**transfer coordinates to send the group back to their home planet, and **Luigi **and **Princess Daisy** as far away from their dimension as they can get.

Decepticon-**Autobot **Flashover

**Chip**: In the name of Shigeru Miyamoto….

**Mario **is standing with **Spike**, **Sparkplug**, **Chip Chase **and **Carly **and the other **Autobots**; the plumber from inside the game is trying to piece together what happened himself.

**Optimus Prime**: So what you have here, **Mario**, is a misplacement that should never have occurred. 

**Mario**: (looking around at the **Autobots **and their headquarters very nervously) …non esperto…

**Wheeljack**: He does speak English, right, **Spike**?

**Perceptor**: Negative, **Wheeljack**. He's speaking Italian. Everyone adjust your audio converters to comply with the Italian language, and we'll be able to understand the little uomo! 

**Cliffjumper**: (chuckles to **Jazz**) You know, if I didn't know uomo meant something normal in Italian, I coulda' sworn Perceptor just called **Mario** a "homo."

**Blaster**: (To **Cliffjumper**) Okay, **Cliffjumper**, I heard that. Let the little guy speak! Look at that red and blue outfit. He's almost like **Optimus Prime **with a mustache! 

**Cliffjumper**: (crossing his arms) Looks like **Optimus**. Yeah right. Next thing you're tellin' me will be that _Bumblebooboo _here can fly around like **Starscream**. 

**Bumblebee**: (looks at **Cliffjumper**, disgruntled) Hey, I resent that remark! (puts **Cliffjumper **in a headlock to pay him back from earlier)

**Wheeljack**: GUYS! Your audio converters, please! 

**Bumblebee**: (switching on his converter) Of course. 

**Cliffjumper **also complies with **Wheeljack's **request and makes the adjustment to his language converter. 

**Optimus Prime**: (to **Mario**) Sono **Optimus Prime**, guida dei **Autobots**. 

**Mario**: (impressed at **Optimus Prime's **grasp on the Italian language, he lets his Brooklyn side shine through) What in the **Mushroom Kingdom **are **Autobots**? 

**Spike**: Millions of years ago, the **Autobots **crash-landed on this planet and ever since then, they've been saving it from the **Decepticons**! 

**Mario**: (To **Powerglide**) The airplane that I saw before I grabbed a hold of your wing. Was that also a **Decepticon**? 

**Wheeljack**, **Optimus Prime **and **Blaster **look at **Powerglide**, ready for him to answer affirmatively. 

**Powerglide**: (depressed) Yes, **Mario**. That was a **Decepticon**, one of the more annoying ones. 

**Mario**: (angry) Nobody captures my brother, _let alone_ **Princess Daisy**. 

**Optimus Prime**: And the **Decepticons **don't capture _anyone _under my watch! **Ironhide**, **Jazz**, **Bumblebee**, **Cliffjumper**, **Blaster**, **Tracks**, **Hoist**, **Hound**, transform! **Jetfire **and **Powerglide**, you transform and lead the way towards the **Space Bridge**! **Perceptor **and **Wheeljack **-- 

**Wheeljack**: (bored, cocking his head to the side) Yeah, **Prime**, stay here and do scientific stuff, right? 

**Optimus Prime**: (with confidence) If there's a way for **Mario **to get out of the Nintendo, then there must be a way to get him back in, too! For the moment, we'll take **Spike **and **Mario** and follow **Jetfire **and **Powerglide **to the **Space Bridge **while you combine your efforts with **Carly**, **Chip **and **Sparkplug **to obtain results!

**Perceptor**: Always willing to lend a hand, **Optimus**, (transforms into a microscope) and a very peeled-eye for detail. 

**Wheeljack**: I'm working on something pretty fantastic anyway, **Optimus**. 

**Optimus Prime**: Excellent, and I don't need to tell you -- .

**Carly**: No video games until our homework is done, right, **Optimus**? (winking)

**Optimus Prime**: (self-assured) Exactly, **Carly**. (to the others) **Autobots**! Transform and _roll _out! 

**Spike **pulls up along side **Mario **in **Bumblebee **with an open door, inviting him to ride in the yellow Volkswagen bug with him. 

**Mario: **Thanks, trooperoni, but if it's all the same, I might like to take the van. (winks at **Spike**) 

**Spike**: No problem, **Mario**! **Ironhide **will be happy to take you with us to Colorado River! 

Up ahead, the red van robot **Ironhide **hears the exchange and slows down and waits for **Mario **to board his transformed state. 

**Mario**: (happy) Excellente! 

**Ironhide**: I'll try to keep the turtles off ya, little guy.

Autobot-**Decepticon **Flashover 

**Megatron**, **Soundwave**, **Shockwave**, **Starscream**, **Thundercracker**, **Skywarp **and the **Constructicons **are on **Cybertron **with **Luigi **and **Princess Daisy**, who are still held captive. **Megatron **is pointing at the playback of a tape from **Astrotrain's** security monitor of him and some other **Decepticons **being hastily thrown out into deep space. 

**Megatron**: (pointing at the screen) **Shockwave**, you say you peered into the future as a result of an electrical disturbance and downloaded that? And you continue to say **Unicron **was my undoing? 

**Shockwave**: Correct, master **Megatron**. He never would have laid a hand on you if not for … (looks around at the air attack team, specifically the loudmouthed leader) **Starscream**! I saw the whole thing!

**Megatron**: (laughs) If you hadn't intended to kill me that day, **Starscream**, it's either your worse mistake ... or I could _kiss you_. (disgusted) But enough of _that_. It's time to go the future and (shaking a fist) bleed it bone dry of energy. It will serve our privacies much better if we transport the energy from the future back to today in our modern times. Then I'll be unstoppable!

**Starscream**: How on **Cybertron** do you think you'll take over **Unicron**!? 

**Megatron**: **Starscream**, unlike you, thankfully I don't have to _think_. (stands peacefully as **Shockwave **adjusts some levels in **Megatron's **circuit box) With my electro-feedback's increased polarity level nagging away on **Galvatron's** circuitry, I can reverse the mind control that **Unicron **had over my other half, **Galvatron, **and send the planet-eater to do my bidding! He will collect gads and gads of energy and then he will beg for a chance to kneel before his master! AKA Me ... at full strength! (evil laugh) 

**Starscream**: I stand corrected, oh _mighty _leader. But if you may continue, tell me how you will gain access into **Galvatron **to do as you speak? 

**Shockwave**: It's probably hard to believe I have the exact coordinates where **Megatron**, or **Galvatron**, was held suspended as he and his army were transformed, **Starscream**. It will be a snap to get **Megatron **into the future **Galvatron**. From there, it will be up to our master to escape **Unicron's **grasp _undetected._

**Megatron**: While your explanation was clear, **Shockwave**, you err in assuming I will be "escaping" anybody. I will not have to move an inch to reverse the mind control. In fact, the closer I am to him, the better, lest he should escape me. I am ready to board the time device now, **Shockwave**. 

**Shockwave**: Yes, master. 

**Megatron**: (to **Soundwave**) **Soundwave**, make sure you keep close tabs on everyone here. Apparently, I have already fallen victim to _Starscrape. _I will not fall victim to the same mistake twice in a row (eyeballs **Starscream**)… even if I have not fallen victim to him _yet._

**Soundwave**: (nodding, and in monotone) Yes, **Megatron**. Your wish is my command. 

**Megatron**: **Shockwave**! What are you waiting for!? Send me through! 

**Shockwave**: (preparing computations) Yes, mighty **Megatron**. 

**Luigi,** **Princess Daisy **and all the **Decepticons **view **Megatron's **dismissal into the time travel device, which is actually the **Space Bridge, **newly revisedwith some major calculative electric, quantichronomatic and geographic modifications and specifications. 

**Soundwave**: (quietly mentioned in monotone to **Starscream**) I am watching you.

**Starscream**: I would do the same to you if you weren't so damn ugly, **Soundwave**. (punches him in the face) 

**Megatron **laughs a maniacally evil laugh from within the **Space Bridge**. From within the time travel chamber, he speaks over **Shockwave's **monitor.

**Megatron**: When I gain control of **Unicron**, I will eventually gain control of the **Prime Matrix **as well… if I only knew who had it. But you have to admit, **Vector Sigma **was doing a number on everybody when it made me!(evil laugh) It's time to eat the breakfast of a billion, QUADRILLION champions! (prolonged evil laugh) 

**Starscream**: (to **Shockwave**) **Shockwave**, what did **Megatron **mean when he said 'If he only knew who _had _the **Prime Matrix**?' Doesn't he know that **Optimus Prime **is the lone disciple of the said artifact? 

**Shockwave**: It's a long, complicated story, **Starscream**. To sum it all up, **Optimus **was relieved of duty in the future by an unknown **Autobot **champion who claimed the **Prime Matrix **for the benefit of all **Autobots** everywhere. 

**Starscream**: (impatiently) Well, **_who _**was it!?

**Shockwave**: (upset) Unfortunately, we don't know. Perhaps mighty **Megatron **would've known (shaking his arm cannon at **Starscream**) had you let him lived in the future.

**Starscream**: (grabs **Princess Daisy **and points a finely-tuned ray right at the control panel of **Shockwave's **computer, ruining it and simultaneously transforming into jet mode to stow away on the "time bridge" with the **Princess **in his cockpit) Now is my time to please **Megatron **in no way any other **Decepticon **can! By blocking your pathways through!

**Shockwave**: **Starscream!**...No!

Shockwave, **Soundwave**, **Skywarp **and **Thundercracker **urge him back out, but nobody is altering **Starscream's **mainframe. **Starscream **disappears through time before **Skywarp **and **Thundercracker **even have a chance to transform.   
  
**Luigi **silently grimaces at the fate of the universe…and **Princess Daisy**. 

TO BE CONTINUED

(by NYB = xxxnybxxx@yahoo.com)


	2. Part II

****

Super Optimus Brothers

Part 2

Time frame: c. Fifteen years before the Unicron Incident / Setting: Cybertron

Starscream shoots the panel on **Shockwave's **computer, minutes after **Megatron **has stepped into the Time Bridge to venture twenty years into the future. **Soundwave **is stunned at the sight, assuming the worst for his leader's time travel, while the **Constructicons**, **Skywarp **and **Thundercracker **also look on, scandalized, as **Starscream **flies into the time bridge to follow **Megatron **through time. 

****

Shockwave: (yelling) **Starscream**…NO! 

****

Soundwave: (gripping his hand held missile launcher) I will jump in and save **Megatron**. 

****

Shockwave: (holding him back) I'm afraid you cannot follow them. The time bridge was only set up for one passenger! You could be vaporized!

****

Soundwave looks puzzled for a astro-second, then hits his eject button located on his left shoulder and says: "Drone… eject! Objective: Destroy **Starscream!**" The drone-tape transforms into a machine that looks like the one from _Prime Problem, _or the one that was shaped like a four-wheeled scorpion and blew apart when it came into contact with the crystals that harmed machinery. There was no crystals in the time bridge, but if there was a chance the tape could survive the trip through time to annoy **Starscream **out of his current plan, then that was a chance that **Soundwave **was willing to take. However, **Soundwave **was also aware that the drone wasn't meant for combat.Would **Starscream **finish the equipment off when he noticed it was attacking him with whatever it had installed_, _or would the tape succeed in shaking **Starscream **out of the Time Bridge before it was active?

KA-ZAM! The time bridge activates before **Soundwave's** drone even reaches it. **Luigi **looks traumatized as he sees the explosion take away **Princess Daisy**. 

****

Luigi: (escaping the grip of **Skywarp**, yelling to the empty time bridge) Ritorno! 

****

Decepticon-**Autobot **Flashover

**Wheeljack **is working with **Sparkplug **at **Autobot **Headquarters, and it looks like **Wheeljack **is finishing up whatever he's been working on, because there is a giant hulking mass underneath the sheet in the center of the ark. 

**Wheeljack**: (to **Sparkplug**) It's too bad **Optimus **isn't back yet. I can show him our new **Dinobot**!

**Sparkplug**: Do you think he'll like it, **Wheeljack**? 

**Wheeljack**: Yeah, but we better show it to him _outside**. **_

**Sparkplug** smiles back in agreement. **Wheeljack **is about to say something else, but then he hears a noise from **Teletran 1** which stops him mid-sentence. "That must be **Optimus**," he says. "Better go see what he wants." 

****

Autobot-**Autobot **Flashover

**Wheeljack**, **Perceptor**, **Chip**, **Carly **and **Sparkplug **are all watching the other **Autobots **on the **Teletran 1 **monitor. 

****

Optimus Prime: (to **Wheeljack**) We're at the site of the **Space Bridge**, but there's no one here. 

**Perceptor**: According to my calculations, **Optimus Prime**, that leaves three places they can be.

**Wheeljack**: Three?

**Perceptor**: Yes, the **Decepticon **Headquarters, **Cybertron**, (embarrassed by the generality of the following item) …or _anywhere else_. 

**Optimus Prime**: I'm willing to bank on **Cybertron**, but this **Space Bridge **isn't going to take all of us there, too. 

**Wheeljack**: I have an idea, **Optimus**. It's a long shot, but it's so crazy, it might just work. 

**Optimus Prime**: Oddly enough, those are usually the things that do work, **Wheeljack**. The **Autobots **will come right back in a mega-minute.

**Autobot**-**Decepticon** Flashover

**Megatron **and **Starscream **appear before a group of turtles, bricks and flashing boxes.

**Megatron**: (to **Starscream**) What are you doing here, and where are we? 

**Starscream**: (apologetic) I am so sorry, Master **Megatron**. I'm afraid I fouled events. 

**Megatron**: (visibly angry) Why, **Starscream**, if I never -- 

A humongous turtle smashes through the ground. It is not a **Troopa **at all, but it is **Bowser**, **King Koopa**! 

****

King Koopa: (sees **Princess Daisy**) Hey! What're _YOU _doing with my _LOVEPET_!?

**Princess Daisy **crawls into the corner of **Starscream's **cockpit, deeper within his robot mode.

**King Koopa (KK)**: (to **Megatron**) I'll give you seventy thousand **Koopa coins **for her. 

**Megatron**: Make it all the energy you have to offer and I'll see you get what's coming to you. 

**KK**: Fine!

****

Decepticon-**Autobot **Flashover

**Optimus Prime: **Well, what do you have to show to us, **Wheeljack**? 

**Wheeljack** lifts the sheet off of the hulk in the center of their ship, revealing the robot to be another **Grimlock**. 

**Optimus Prime: Grimlock**? 

**Wheeljack**: No way, **Optimus**! You're going to love _this_! (hitting a button on a remote control) Watch! 

The **Autobots** watch on as **Grimlock** transforms into **Slag**. Not pulling any punches, **Wheeljack** hit's the button on the remote control again. **Slag **transforms into **Sludge**, prompting the robotic and human audience to let a collective gasp loose. **Wheeljack **uses the remote to transform **Sludge **into **Snarl **and into **Swoop**, then when the audience has seen all they think they could, he cycles through all five dinosaur modes: Tyrannosaurus Rex, Triceratops, Brontosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Pteranadon. 

**Optimus Prime**: Amazing! 

**Wheeljack**: Thanks. I call him: **Quintosaur**, or **Dinobot "**X." 

**Perceptor**: (sighing) The "X" is at debate. 

**Spike, Carly, Chip Chase **and **Sparkplug** are all at smiles. The **Autobots **stand ready to defend the base, since theyhave seen the **Dinobots** trash **Teletran 1** many times before. 

**Optimus Prime**: And will this one be as much of a destructive force to our Headquarters? 

**Wheeljack**: (chuckles) No, **Optimus.** I guarantee it! 

**Mario: **(walking toward the robot and cautioning up to it slowly) "Does it make-a pizza?" 

The **Autobots **and the humans laugh.

**Bumblebee **and **Cliffjumper **explode in to the room. 

**Bumblebee**: (to **Optimus**) **Prime, **you gotta see _this_! 

**Optimus Prime**, **Ironhide**, **Blaster**, **Wheeljack**, **Hound **and **Perceptor** follow **Bumblebee **and **Clifjumper** over to **Teletran 1**. 

**Bumblebee**: Look! 

**Megatron **and **Starscream **are on the monitor, kicking **goombahs **and **koopas **around and blasting their ammunition away at the scenery.

**Mario: **(running up to the computer and pointing) It's the **Mushroom Kingdom**! 

**Bumblebee**: But why are the **Decepticons** inside? Don't they know it's a video game? 

**Mario**:You sound like me when I got there. Trust me, the **Mushroom Kingdom **is a volatile place, and it exists! (looking at the screen closer) That is the **Decepticon **who had **Princess Daisy**, isn't it? Does he still have her? 

**Perceptor** turns on the magnification device on his shoulder and points it at **Starscream's **image. He sees **Princess Daisy** inside **Starscream's **cockpit. 

**Perceptor**: Yes, **Mario**. If I'm not mistaken, that's your lady friend inside that **Decepticon. **

Mario: We have to get there! 

**Optimus Prime: **If I know **Megatron**, I should go, too. 

**Chip Chase**: **Optimus Prime**, it would take a third party interface to get **Mario **out of **Teletran 1 **and the **Nintendo**, so it would take a third party interface to get you inside it, too. 

**Perceptor**: I might be able to put something together! 

**Chip Chase**: Just a minute, **Perceptor**! I have a better idea. We can use the super computer down at the Military Base to hook the **Nintendo **up to, so we can transport them inside the game! We have just such a thing! 

**Spike**: As hard as that is to believe, I'm willing to go with you on this one, **Chip**.

**Chip**: It will take a second to hook the **Nintendo** up to the computer, and using the biological equipment from the science lab might be enough to get **Mario **back inside. As for **Optimus**, all we have to do is upload his personality chip into the mainframe! 

**Spike**: So he'll be inside the game? 

**Chip**: Better yet, he'll have enough power to destroy **Megatron **and **Starscream **like a virus! 

**Mario**: Mama-mia! But along with-a them, goes-a me!

**Spike**: He's right, **Chip**! He'll go, too. 

**Chip**: But he's not _real_. 

**Mario**: Listen, you can say what you want about me, but you better realize that my brother is as real as you're gonna want to admit, and he's still missing! 

**Optimus Prime**: That's right! **Luigi **is wherever the other **Decepticons **are. **Perceptor**, what were your calculations on the other **Decepticons** again? 

**Perceptor**: Uh, there's an overwhelming chance they fled to **Cybertron **on the **Space Bridge**, **Prime**. 

**Mario**: We will go to the **Mushroom Kingdom **and save **Princess Daisy**, because I know that's what **Luigi **would want. 

**Optimus Prime**: Very well, **Mario**. (transforms) **Chip**, come with us.

**Chip Chase**: No problem, sir. 

**Wheeljack**: I'll go to **Dinobot Island **and test out the new guy, **Optimus**. 

**Optimus Prime**: Great, **Wheeljack**. By the way, where did you find all _those _spare parts? 

**Wheeljack**: (*ed note.: My first thought for a response was "ebay.com," but that would be impossible since ebay didn't exist) The **Dinobots **are frequent turnovers around the repair room, **Prime**. Every time they _turn over_, they need _new parts_. 

**Optimus Prime**: Very well. Have them ready in case I need their help. I'll let you know first. Tune yourself into my frequency. 

Autobot-**Decepticon** Flashover

****

Megatron, **Starscream **and **King Koopa **are debating about energy and **Princess Daisy**. 

**KK**: (to **Megatron**) This entire land means nothing to me, but you have something I want. (pointing to **Princess Daisy**) Her! Give her to me now! 

**Megatron**: Just a moment. I am pondering this kingdom's resources. 

**Princess Daisy **bangs on the glass on **Starscream's **cockpit, which is a rough representation of the giant bone in the center of the human's rib cage. 

**Daisy**: You'll never get away with this, any of you! The **Mushroom Kingdom **will not tolerate this kind of uprising! 

**Megatron**: Your entire army shall be my slaves! 

**KK**: They don't have an army, just a bunch of mushrooms. 

**Megatron**: (glancing at **Starscream**) That's alright. I'm used to working with fungi.

**Starscream**: Thank you, **Megatron**. The other **Decepticons** usually just call me a "geek." You know me for my true nature: A fun guy! 

**Megatron**: You are anything but fun, **Starscream**. But no matter to me … (pointing his cannon at a mushroom who looks like **Toad**) …these innocent creatures shall fill **energon cubes**! You … (to **King Koopa**) you will show me where this Kingdom keeps its energy. 

**KK**: I guess I could lead you to the **Starman **Fields. 

**Megatron**: **Starscream**! Gather together as many of these mushroom-heads as you can find. There is much work to do! We will send for **Soundwave **at once! 

**Starscream**: (embarrassed) Send for **Soundwave**, **Megatron**? But, um, do you think … ? 

**Megatron**: DO IT! 

**Starscream**: Yes, Master **Megatron**. 

KK: (to himself)Hmm, transforming turtles? … Nah. (approaches **Starscream** and **Princess Daisy**) Soon, you will be mine, though, _Princess_. 

**Starscream**: (turning aside) Ah, but not yet, _King_. 

****

Decepticon-**Decepticon **Flashover 

****

Megatron is conversing with **Shockwave **via some far reaching miracle in video-conferencing, and best for **Shockwave**, his leader's image is conveniently placed right on the desktop.

**Shockwave**: Yes, **Megatron**. The time bridge will be active in a giga-minute. 

**Megatron**: Excellent, and while we're at it, we may as well bring the other flesh creature over the time bridge as well. He will either make a good slave or … 

**KK**: Who else you got over there!?

**Megatron**: …an excellent bargaining chip. 

**Shockwave**: Yes, master **Megatron**. 

**Megatron** slaps his communicator shut and turns his attention to **King Koopa**.We have a flesh creature with a mustache. 

**KK**: (raising an eyebrow) Is he wearing red or green? 

Starscream:He's wearing blue, and that's all you need to know for now, you giant amphibian. When you release all the energy of the **Mushroom Kingdom **to the **Decepticons**, you will have your princess and all your answers. 

Megatron: Your bargaining instinct is improving, **Starscream**. Don't let it slip! I will suck this entire world dry starting in just less than a giga-minute, and then the rest of the lands that get in our way. 

**KK**: Hey! I have eight kids to feed! 

**Megatron**: They will eat like kings, horned one. They will all eat like kings. 

**KK**: They better! 

****

Decepticon-**Autobot** Flashover

**Optimus Prime, Chip Chase **and **Mario **are in the laboratory at the Military Base that **Chip** works at. **Chip** is turning some screws on **Optimus Prime's **wires, and **Mario **is inside some type of synthetic pod with wires and devices plugged into it. 

**Chip Chase**: Well, we're just about done, **Optimus**. You and **Mario** will be inside this **Nintendo **in just a minute. 

**Optimus**: Excellent, **Chip**. **Wheeljack **and **Perceptor** were right about you. If you were an **Autobot**, I'd gladly fight beside you. 

**Chip Chase**: Well, today, we almost are, **Optimus**. Just a couple more wires and we'll have you inside to destroy those **Decepticons**!

**Mario**: It would-a been easier if we just hopped in a pipe in Brooklyn, but whatever…

****

Autobot-**Decepticon **Flashover

**Soundwave **and **Shockwave's **feelings are not about to break over being separated, made evident by **Soundwave **being most courteous to jump into the time bridge. 

**Shockwave**: Don't forget the flesh creature! 

**Soundwave**: (nodding) Make the trip for four passengers. (hitting his eject button) **Rumble**, eject, **Frenzy**, eject. **Objective**: (pointing to **Luigi**) Capture and contain flesh creature. 

**Skywarp** lets go of **Luigi **and **Rumble** and **Frenzy** take him captive. 

**Rumble**: (To **Luigi**) You better come with us unless you want to _rumble with _**Rumble**.

**Shockwave**: (exasperated) Would you just skip the name puns and get in there? The **space bridge **is about to be activated! 

**Frenzy**: You heard him, **Rumble**. Let's take him in there! 

**Frenzy** and **Rumble** take the brother of **Super Mario** inside the **space bridge**. The coordinates are set by **Shockwave **and the machine is activated. Moments later, **Shockwave **checks the transfer booth. 

**Shockwave**: (satisfied) Okay, they're gone. 

****

Decepticon-**Autobot **Flashover

**Wheeljack** and **Dinobot **X are over **Dinobot Island**, ready to drop down and greet the other **Dinobots**. 

**Wheeljack**: Now, Quintosaur, let's see if the memory chip **Perceptor** made for you is going to last. Where are we?

**Dinobot** X: **Dino…bot … Is… land**.

**Wheeljack**: And what is the name of the other **Dinobots**? 

**Dinobot** X: **Slag, Sludge, Snarl, Swoop **and **Grimlock**. 

**Wheeljack**: Good. Now transform into **Snarl** and go greet **Swoop**. I want to know if he can tell the difference between you and the real **Snarl**. 

**Dinobot** X: (transforming into **Swoop**) How about if I see if he can tell the difference between me and him. 

**Wheeljack**: NO! 

**Dinobot **X flies down to meet **Swoop** and worlds collide. **Swoop** looks at the other **Swoop **and almost goes into denial. 

**Swoop**: Me, **Swoop**, seeing double! Me, **Swoop**, will destroy imposter!

**Wheeljack**: (to himself) There's one thing about **Perceptor**, alright, (nodding) and that he's an **Autobot** that makes a perfect memory chip. (to **Swoop**) NO, **SWOOP**! He's on our side!

**Dinobot** X transforms from **Swoop** to **Snarl**, and then into **Grimlock's **robot state. 

Dinobot X: Me, **Grimlock**, your leader! 

**Swoop**: Magic **Dinobot**!

**Wheeljack**: (embarrassed) Aw, shucks. 

****

Autobot-**Decepticon **Flashover

****

King Koopa, Starscream and **Megatron** are there to meet **Soundwave** at his entrance in the new **space bridge **in **Mushroom Kingdom**. **King Koopa **looks anxious to greet the visitor, who brings with him **Mario **… maybe. 

The gate to the **space bridge **opens. It is **Soundwave**, **Luigi**, **Frenzy **and **Rumble**. **Luigi **looks petrified by the sight of **King Koopa**. 

**Luigi**:(seeing **Princess Daisy**) Thank goodness you're safe! Where's a-**Mario**!? 

**Mario**: Right here, and I have friends! 

**Megatron**: **Optimus Prime**! 

Sure enough, **Chip Chase** got the pair over into the computer. **Optimus Prime **is fuzzy, but that's because it's not really **Optimus**. It's just his **prime matrix **churning energy through the computer and into the program itself.

**Mario**: I told you we shoulda' hit Brooklyn! 

**Optimus Prime**: (pointing to **Megatron**) **Megatron**, I challenge you to a world of **Super Mario Brothers**. If I win, the **Decepticons** have to leave, and if you win … 

**Megatron**: (amused) …and if _I _win? 

**Optimus**: You won't win, **Megatron**. (transforming) Ready, set, …go! 

**Megatron**: YOU MUST BE JOKING! 

**KK**: (knocking on **Megatron's **metal body like it was a tin can) I don't know if I want you around here, either, _little man_. I'm ready to start the timer. 

**Megatron**: (transforming into a pistol and flying into **Starscream's **hands) How dare you call me a man! 

**Starscream** follows cue, as usual and starts firing **Megatron** at **King Koopa**. **King Koopa **dodges all the physical attacks. 

**Optimus Prime**: What do we do now? 

**Mario**: We fight fire with fire! (grabbing two **fire flowers**, he hands one to **Optimus **and becomes twice as huge with white overalls instead of blue ones from the flower that he intended to keep for himself) **Optimus Prime **also loses all his blue in favor of an indistinguishable white color like **Ultra Magnus**, but … Primish. 

Optimus Prime: Better let me aim, **Mario**. You might be twice as large, but I have built in locking-on capabilities. (fires at **Starscream's** hand) 

**Starscream**: (shaking his hand that's on fire) OWWWW!!!

Megatron:(transforming into robot form and shaking his fist at **Optimus Prime**) **Optimus Prime**, my old nemesis! You will rob me of my victory! 

**KK**: He might, (turning a dial on his timer) unless you can run faster than him. GO! 

**Megatron**: **Starscream, Soundwave**, at my heel and let's continue on and steal this land of it's energy! 

**KK**: (disapprovingly) Nuh-uh. Just you and the one you call **Optimus Prime**. Go!

**Megatron**: You must be joking! 

**KK**: (poking his finger at **Megatron's **metal body again, right square on the **Decepticon **emblem) I have your buddies and they have the people I want. You, however, have _nobody _as a bargaining chip. (whispers) That means you (shouts) GO! (in a normal voice) Prove your value in the **Mushroom Kingdom, Megatron. **

**Megatron**: (to the **Toad**-like creatures) ATTACK HIM! (pointing at **King Koopa**)

The **Mushroom Kingdom **civilians look at **Megatron** like he must be joking. 

**KK**: (smiling) Go. Look, **Optimus Prime** has already had a head start. 

**Megatron** looks over at **Optimus Prime**, who is on "the course," firing away at **Goombahs **and **Koopa-Troopas**, **Piranha Plants **and other creatures. 

**Megatron**: I care nothing about what they're doing. Your timer means little to me. I have all the time the **Decepticons **can spare! You forget, I hold the winning hand, **King Koopa**. I have your **Princess Daisy**! 

**Super Mario**: Negatory, you dumb looking' Voltron wannabe. (reaches into **Starscream's** chest and pulls out **Princess Daisy**) **Princess Daisy**, are you alright? 

**Princess Daisy**: We're all here and accounted for, **Super Mario**! Let's kick some **Decepticon **tail! 

**Super Mario**: Sure thing! (shoots fireballs at **Megatron** and **Starscream**) 

**Bowser **tries to stomp on **Super Mario**. He succeeds into crushing him into half his size. 

**KK**: (to **Mario**) Now I'll finish you! 

**Megatron**: ENOUGH OF THIS TOMFOOLERY! (lifts his communicator up) **SHOCKWAVE**! Get us out of here! 

**Shockwave**: Yes, sir. Right away. 

**Dinobot **X: Oh no, you don't! 

**Megatron**: The **Dinobots**? 

**Dinobot **X: (transforming into Tyrannosaurus-x) All six of us! (in **Grimlock's **voice, he commands the other **Grimlock **and his friends to turn the entire **space bridge **into rubble) **DINOBOTS, **ATTACK!

**Grimlock**: **Grimlock **still say **Grimlock **is great leader, no matter how many **Grimlocks **there are. 

**Sludge**: Or no matter how many times you can say "**Grimlock**"in one sentence.

Megatron precedes the destruction of the new **space bridge **by boarding it before it has time to activate. (lifting him communicator to voice his movement to **Shockwave**) **Shockwave**, we are ready to go whether you are or not!

**Shockwave**: Yes, sir. We are ready to activate. 

**Megatron**: And not an astro-second too soon! **Starscream, Soundwave, **let's go! 

**Rumble**: But what about the little guy we got here?

**Megatron**: Take him with us!

**Mario**: Nuh-uh, big guy. 

**KK**: **Mario**! You have to choose between **Princess Daisy **and your brother **Luigi**, cause I got HER right here!

**Princess Daisy**: **Mario**! 

**Mario**: **Bowser**! 

**Princess Daisy**: The **Autobot Optimus Prime **will save me today, **Mario**. Go get your brother **Luigi**! 

**Mario**: (amused) You know it keeps escaping me why **Princess Daisy **is here. Shouldn't it be **Peach**? 

**Decepticon**-**Autobot **Flashover

**Mario **chases the **Decepticons **back through the space bridge with the **Dinobots **and retrieves **Luigi, **thanks to some fancy fireworks from everyone. 

**Mario **, **Luigi**, **Grimlock **and **Dinobot **X are all standing with each other as **Mario **is telling **Luigi **the news. 

**Mario**: (to **Dinobot **X and **Grimlock **both in **Grimlock Autobot **form) So now we have to tell you and you apart? 

**Dinobot **X: **Dinobot **Xhave to be telling you (pointing to **Luigi**) and you apart! 

**Mario**: Well, I hope **Optimus Prime **does the trick on **Bowser **at the end of this world. 

**Grimlock**: **Grimlock **just hope **Optimus **do not have to call in help of other **Dinobots**! 

**Slag**, **Sludge**, **Swoop **and **Snarl **laugh their tails off.

(credits roll)

****

(by NYB = xxxnybxxx@yahoo.com)


End file.
